Distributed computing and storage systems and services, such as those provided by computing resource service providers (e.g., over the Internet), are increasingly utilized by enterprises and individual users to augment, and in some cases, replace on-premise computing resources. However, as such distributed systems and services are not necessarily under complete control of the implementing user or enterprise, the integrity of transactions made therewith can be difficult to ascertain (from the perspective of the user), and difficult for which to provide assurances (from the perspective of the service provider). Additionally, a given data object or entity may be represented and modified by multiple disparate elements of a system, or different systems altogether, and may thus suffer from a lack of verifiable consistency with respect to the data object or entity's state at a given point in time.
For example, a human resources system (or plurality of such systems) may be implemented to track the state of an organization's employees, as well as that of other verticals and hierarchies associated with those employees (e.g., cost centers, departments, job titles, and the like). For various reasons, such systems would benefit from time-state consistency (whether eventually or synchronously guaranteed), auditability, and/or immutability with respect to transactions, such as state changes, associated with the represented employees or other objects.